Love sick
by Pajama-chick
Summary: One shot of Patricia x Jerome: What would happen if on prom night Eddie and Patricia were to break up?


**Love sick:**

I sighed as I looked through my bag and checked my pockets, _'Just another thing to add to the list of bad things that have happened today' I_ thought as I sat down in front of the door.

I had been in the bathroom for about ten minutes calming down before I came back to Anubis house- I was glad Victor had gone Vera to the dance- nobody would have to see my face of dried up tears and makup- not like you could though since it was just light enough that you could see what you were doing.

I would just have to wait for Nina or Amber to come and let me inside...but that wouldn't be for hours! Since they were still at the dance- lost in their dates eyes. Blah! That was me throwing up a little.

_'What's that thing Nina always did? She used her bobby pins!'_ I pulled my bobby pin out of my bangs and jiggled it around in the doorknob, I let out an irritated sigh when nothing happened and put my bobby pin back were it belonged- supporting my braid.

I looked through her bag for something to do, _'I could get started on my history assignment...nah' I_ dug deeper into the bag and found a book...and empty book, _'A diary?' I_ thought, _'I'm not getting caught writing in a diary! Only girly-girls write all their deep dark secrets in a diary! And what if someone was to find it and read it?'_

Stuffing the book back into my school bag I let out another sigh and put my head in my hands, all I wanted to do was fall back onto my bed and throw a pity party for myself. I wanted to chow down on junk food and blast music into my ears to tune out these depressing thoughts.

_'Eddie is a jerk.'_ I told myself, I smirked thinking about the red liquid I poured all over him and that girl- I hope it stains.

I bit my lip as I thought about the book again, I looked around, all the Anubis student's were still at the dance...it wasn't like anyone would see.

_'If you think I'm going to write 'Dear Diary' you're wrong!_

_I'm only writing in this stupid thing because I'm alone- and bored- and sad- and a little bit cold in this dress...I wish I had remembered my key. Or that I was as skilled at picking locks as Nina is!_

_I just want to go change into my pajama's and drown my stupid thoughts in ice-cream and loud music! _

_Why am I alone, cold, sad, and in a dress? you ask._

_Well we had a school dance tonight, and I went with my boyfriend- well now ex-boyfriend, Eddie. _

_The weasel went off and found another girl! She was blonde and ditsy, and I made sure that they both got some punch...poured all over their heads of course! _

_I didn't want to stay at that stupid dance any longer, so I told the girls I would just go back to Anubis house and bunk there for the rest of the dance- they both protested, but all I had to do was point out that another girl was wearing the same dress as Amber, and point out how 'cute' Geeky little Fabian looked in his tux._

_I love Fabian! Don't get me wrong, he's cute- for Nina._

_Now I'm sitting outside my bedroom door because I forgot my key. I really regret not wearing my leather jacket. Amber told me 'It didn't match!'_

_How could it not match? My dress is dark blue, it's cut into two sections. The bottom section looks and feels like the material they make tutu's out of, and the top is covered in sequins. Amber told me it was a 'heart neckline dress' all I know is that it's staples and blue. _

_I don't know what I'm going to do about Eddie. I'll have to see him everyday since we-'_

"Writing about me, Williamson?"

I snapped the book shut and looked up at a smirking Jerome.

I rolled my eyes, "No, slime ball."

"Woah now,Trixie!" Jerome made a cat noise, "Your feisty today!"

"I'm not in the mood today, rat-face."

He sat down next to me and poked my cheek, "Why so glum, Pattycakes?" he asked, "I know Goths aren't all sunshine and rainbows but-"

"I'm not Goth!" I hissed, "Just don't feel very good is all."

"Are you sick?"

"No." I answered, "Why do you care?" I demanded.

He frowned, "Why wouldn't I care?" he asked, "I care about you, Trixie."

"You do?" I was...completely caught off guard.

He blushed, "Um s-sure" he said getting up, "I have to go...do my homework now."

When he started to walk off I called after him, "But you don't do your homework!"

"I do now!" He shouted back to me, not looking back.

I sat there stunned for a moment looking at the book in my hands, I started a new page.

_'What was this completely different side of Jerome I saw today? He said he cared about me and then he blushed! I'm telling everyone I know about this...or maybe I'll just keep it between you and me, Diary._

_For some reason I felt insecure about my hair and makeup could he tell I had been crying? Was my hair a mess?_

_What's this drumming feeling in my stomach? Why does my heart beat a mile a minute whenever he speaks to me? _

_Do I like Jerome Clarke? Mr. Slime ball extraordinaire himself?_

I scoffed thinking about the two of us together.

_I must be sick...that's it, that's why I feel so weird.'_

Then it occurred to me that Jerome had walked out of Victor's office- I would have yelled to him but he was long gone and probably downstairs in his room by now...

**The End!**

* * *

**Sorry guys, I'm so evil :) anyways, I always thought Jerome and Patricia would be kind of cute together! But I love Eddie and Patricia so much! I just had to get rid of him (so I had him cheat) but he would never do that! I hope you all like it- Read, Review and Favorite it please! Do you guys think I should do like a sequel to this and make it longer? I will if you guys want. I'll also be writing other House of Anubis Fan-Fictions soon, so check those out please! Bye ~PJ :D**


End file.
